


When the full moon comes

by Fridays



Series: Full Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Were - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека проблемы с самоконтролем. Стайлз хочет ему помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the full moon comes

\- Проваливай, - прошипел Хейл, снова впечатывая в хлипкую дверь несопротивляющегося Стайлза. Тот поморщился, но не стал ерничать. Удивительно просто. Вздохнув раздраженно, он отвел взгляд в сторону и упрямо поджал губы. Ответил:  
\- Нет.  
\- Зашибись.  
Резко отпустив подростка, Дерек шагнул назад, а затем, развернувшись, ушел вглубь собственного мертвого дома. Поправив футболку и толстовку, Стайлз неуверенно направился следом.  
В старом доме пахло сыростью и грязью, но чем дальше он шел, след в след за Дереком, тем воздух становился чище. Стайлз остановился на пороге и криво улыбнулся. В небольшой, относительно чистой и более-менее сохранившейся после пожара комнате – видимо, в нынешней спальне Хейла, – была узкая кровать у стены, напротив окна, и какая-то книжка на единственном стуле.  
\- Не понимаю, чего ты так злишься. Я же просто хочу помочь.  
Дерек стоял у окна, спрятав руки в карманы своей неизменной черной кожаной куртки, и раздраженно молчал. Стайлз знал все оттенки его молчания, ха. И нужно было что-то посущественнее пустых угроз и неуютной тишины. Стилински прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, так же спрятав руки в карманы темно-синей полосатой худи, и поежился, оглянувшись назад. Послышалось шуршание. Нет, показалось. За окном растекались густые сумерки, а на небосвод ползла желтая луна.  
\- И чем же человек может помочь оборотню, а? – насмешливо и зло протянул Дерек, обернувшись и прошив острым, неприязненным взглядом. Видно было, как срывает его контроль над волком.  
Стайлз хмыкнул и дернул плечом. Он не боялся Хейла, больше нет.  
\- Ну вдруг ты снова сможешь контролировать себя, зная, что я рядом и ты можешь причинить мне вред, а? Как тебе такой вариант? Нет? Твоя не-лучшая половина против моего общества? Сознаюсь, иногда я бываю довольно-таки раздражающим, но, кажется, раньше проблем с твоим волком у нас не возникало.  
Дерек опасно осклабился и шагнул в его сторону, улыбаясь ласково и снисходительно. Смотрел он так, будто перед ним стоял психически больной человек. Впрочем, он был не далек от истины.  
\- Нет, ты, и правда, идиот. Не притворяешься.  
\- У меня просто притуплен инстинкт самосохранения, - не обидевшись, спокойно ответил Стайлз, снова пожав плечами. Он исподлобья взглянул на Дерека и замолчал.  
Он мог бы болтать и дальше, однако луна поднималась все выше, а сумерки становились все гуще. Ночь приближалась, приближалось обращение Хейла, а следом и его потеря самоконтроля.  
Улыбнувшись криво, Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы и фыркнул.  
\- Если твои беты не могут тебя ослушаться, то я могу. И прекрати полыхать алыми глазищами, Хейл. Мне не страшно.  
Дерек тряхнул головой, раздраженно рыкнул и повел плечами, зажмурившись. Отвернулся. Выглядел он довольно-таки паршиво, откровенно говоря. Стянув с себя куртку и бросив ее на стул, он прошел от стены до стены, дыша поверхностно и шумно. Вел он себя так, словно у него начиналась ломка.  
Стайлз же так и остался стоять на пороге, пока Хейл пытался не обратиться. Прошло не меньше пяти минут, когда Стилински снова решился заговорить.  
\- Слушай. Ну это просто не серьезно. Ты запретил стае пытаться помочь тебе, но тебе же нужна помощь. Ты же с каждым полнолунием все хуже и хуже контролируешь себя, не говоря уже о том, что и в обычные дни ведешь себя просто до охуения отвратительно.  
Дерек остановился посреди комнаты, полоснув по Стилински разъяренным взглядом, и глухо зарычал.  
\- И ты предлагаешь мне перегрызть тебе глотку, чтобы вернуть самоконтроль? – его голос сочился сарказмом и злобой.  
Стайлз, как всегда, проигнорировал это. Пожал плечами легкомысленно. Он слишком хорошо знал Хейла, и не собирался оставлять его одного. Если стая не могла помочь, то он просто обязан был сделать это. Он тоже был частью стаи.  
\- В том-то и прикол. Ты же не хочешь убить меня, - тихо проговорил Стайлз, стараясь держать эмоции при себе, чтобы не бесить Хейла лишний раз. – Значит, сможешь контролировать своего волка.  
Все, что он говорил, было чистым безумием, однако, шанс, что его слова окажутся истиной, был. И он не собирался сбрасывать его со счетов.  
Стайлз вздохнул глубоко и направился к застывшему посреди комнаты Хейлу. Не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, что тот зол, растерян, напуган, и снова зол. Он смотрел настороженно, отчаянно, и в глазах его таилась какая-то застарелая боль и мука. Он смотрел, как Стилински идет к нему, медленно и осторожно, и не знал, как прогнать его. За этим коктейлем эмоций, заполонивших собой маленькую комнатку, Стайлз ощущал слабый ветерок надежды.  
Остановившись в полушаге, он криво улыбнулся и качнулся с мысок на пятки. Вся затея попахивала отчаяньем и сумасшествием. Стилински не собирался отступаться. Фыркнув, он все-таки съехидничал:  
\- Ну так что. Где твой праздничный ошейник? 

*

\- Нет. Никакого тока.  
\- Стайлз, просто заткнись и сделай это.  
\- Я сказал – нет. Цепи – да, но никакого тока. Ясно тебе?  
Дерек шумно и раздраженно вздохнул, но промолчал. По его телу прошла очередная волна мучительной дрожи. Хейл зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Шумно и раздраженно выдохнул. Согласился все-таки, псина несчастная.  
\- Если я сорвусь…  
\- Да понял я, понял.  
\- Стайлз.  
Теперь уже раздраженный вздох Стилински вспорол тишину. Следом посыпались холодные звуки – бряцали цепи, шуршала подошва обуви.  
Дерек стоял у стены, широко расставив ноги и раскинув руки в стороны. Они были в подвале, где когда-то давно Кейт пытала Дерека. Только теперь ее место занял Стайлз. От грязной ассоциации он поморщился, но тут же заставил себя улыбнуться. Он затянул на голых лодыжках кандалы туго и надежно. Выпрямился, взяв в руки стальные литые наручники.  
Дерек смотрел на него спокойно и равнодушно. Его глаза полыхали алым, а по коже стекал пот. Кажется, здесь он чувствовал себя увереннее и спокойнее. Холодный металл успокаивал его, как бы странно это не звучало.  
Впрочем, Стайлз мог понять это.  
\- Отличные вериги, - фыркнул Стилински. – У тебя кроме этого набора прожженного садомазохиста нет еще девайсов?  
Хейл дернул уголком губ, будто бы улыбнувшись, и Стайлз хмыкнул, застегивая на вытянутой руке наручники, абсолютно не похожие на современные. Массивные и надежные, возможно, они могли бы остановить даже Хейла.  
\- Если я все-таки сорвусь, - чужое дыхание обожгло кожу и Стайлз замер. – Вырвусь из цепей. В столе, в железной банке, есть рябина и аконитовая пыль.  
Медленно отстранившись, он перестал улыбаться и взглянул в ничего не выражающее лицо Хейла.  
Его алые глаза прожигали Стилински насквозь.  
Стайлз осторожно кивнул.  
Все-таки, даже с притупленным инстинктом самосохранения, он понимал, насколько опасно оказаться рядом со слетевшим с катушек оборотнем.  
Так что, пепел рябины и аконит. Убийственный коктейль для оборотня, теряющего самоконтроль. Почему бы и нет. Стайлз посчитал лишним благодарить Дерека за эту информацию. 

*

\- Кстати. Питер предлагал мне укус.  
Стайлз сидел на железном стуле, покачиваясь на задних ножках, и сжимал в руках старую, ржавую железную банку. Даже он чувствовал запах рябины и аконита, что уж говорить про оборотня. Наверняка не самый приятный запах.  
Хейл промолчал, а Стайлз продолжил болтать.  
\- И знаешь, что? Если бы он предложил мне укус теперь, думаю, я бы согласился.  
Хейл тихо зарычал и Стилински, не отрывая глаз от железной банки в руках, облизнул губы, покачав головой.  
\- Ведь с одной стороны – я мог бы помочь тебе, не опасаясь за свою жизнь, но с другой… Не мог бы. Приказ альфы и все такое… Так что. Рябина и аконит, да? Кажется, неплохой коктейль для потерявшего контроль альфы, верно?  
Стайлз сглотнул вязкую слюну и замолчал. Дерек шумно дышал и подергивался в цепях, обливаясь потом, словно был сейчас где-то в пустыне, а не в темном и холодном подвале.  
Стрелки часов приближались к полуночи.  
Стайлз разбил тишину своей болтовней, не выдержав и минуты. Он не мог молчать и ждать неизбежного. И стал говорить:  
\- Знаешь, я ведь как-то пробовал аконит. Говорят, что для человека он тоже ядовит, так вот, на вечеринке у Лидии, даже на меня эта херь подействовала… Только я не траванулся, а такой глюк словил… Ужас. Не хотелось бы снова накачаться этой дрянью. Интересно, а оборотни под аконитом тоже видят галлюцинации? На вас вообще наркотики действуют? Надо будет спросить Питера, уж он-то наверняка работал над этим вопросом.  
О чем еще он болтал, Стайлз понятия не имел. Нес всякую чепуху и откровенничал без зазрения совести. Он говорил, говорил, говорил, ощущая, как голос садится, и не мог остановиться.  
Дерек, кажется, был не против. 

*

Кровь. Первое, что увидел Дерек, очнувшись, была кровь. Она была повсюду. На его руках, на полу, застилая бетон уродливыми пятнами Роршаха, на его теле. Зажмурившись, он вжался лбом в грязный пол и криво, болезненно улыбнулся. Ну что ж. Он оказался прав.  
\- Эй, ты как? - осторожное прикосновение к голому плечу подействовало, словно разряд тока. Дерек шумно втянул носом затхлый воздух, отметая прочь грязь и кровь, и смог зацепиться сознанием за три болезненных, необходимых для самоконтроля запаха – аконит, рябина, Стайлз. Стилински опустился рядом на колени, пачкая джинсы кровью, и продолжал мягко и осторожно гладить Хейла по голой спине. Дерек глубоко вдыхал этот болезненный запах. Аконит, рябина, Стайлз. И его отпускало.  
\- Я же предупреждал, - Дерек перевернулся на спину и медленно открыл глаза. Теперь рука Стайлза была на его груди, лежала там, где спокойно и медленно билось сердце.  
Стилински блекло улыбнулся и кивнул. Хейл снова оглядел подвал. Кровь была повсюду, и это была его кровь. Воспоминания пульсировали, вспыхивали, словно фейерверки.  
Он метался в своей личной преисподней, раздирая себя когтями и зубами, но… Не набрасывался на человека. Не бросался на Стайлза, желая убить его.  
Шумно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, Дерек покачал головой, не веря самому себе и тому, что вообще согласился на это безумие. Он скривил губы в болезненной усмешке и взглянул на подростка. Тот сидел рядом бледный, с темными синяками под глазами, уставший и весь перепачканный. Последнее воспоминание полоснуло изнутри, заставив Дерека поежиться от ужаса и страха.  
Он – полностью обратившийся в личину альфы, нависал над распятым на полу подростком…  
\- А я оказался прав. Как бы витиевато ты не грозился убить меня, смерти моей ты все-таки не хочешь. И твоя не-лучшая половина тоже обожает меня, ха. 

*

Стайлз так и не открыл железную банку с рябиной и аконитом. Доверился своей интуиции, или же своему безумному желанию поверить, проверить, правда ли он может...  
Альфа довольно порыкивал, вжимаясь холодным, влажным носом в голую кожу шеи Стайлза, и осторожно, мягко прижимал когтистую лапу к его груди, наслаждаясь сильными, быстрыми ударами сердца.  
Шерсть под пальцами была жесткой, но Стайлз продолжал осторожно гладить зверя. И тот тихо, довольно рычал, не совершая никаких попыток укусить или сожрать его. Зверь мазнул влажным носом по щеке, а следом – шершавым языком по губам. 

И тогда, зажмурившись, Стайлз улыбнулся. 

Оказывается, он все-таки был прав.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст 2012 года.


End file.
